


D-Day

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: ＊啪啪啪是决定重大事件的重要因素＊没有什么问题是上床解决不了的，如果有那就上两次





	D-Day

一  
“现在播报晚间新闻，昨日本市迎来今年第一场秋雨，市内气温出现断崖式下降。”  
精致的宫殿一向不会受到低气温的干扰，可朴正洙不这样认为。尽管羊毛绒的被子紧紧裹住他的身体，他还是感觉冷空气正从结构紧密墙壁中缓缓渗出。他知道这不是环境的原因，他生性怕寒，即使室内温度只降低一度，他也会如同条件反射一般蜷缩在床铺的角落里。金希澈十年前就知道朴正洙有这种毛病，所以他帮朴正洙布置房间的时候总是特意嘱咐宫人不要把床放在靠近墙壁的地方，因为墙壁太冰冷，对方更容易受凉。但朴正洙很清楚，刺骨的感觉不过是表象，他的心上有一个不大不小的缺口，风会在不经意间灌进去。  
“嗡嗡嗡。”  
床头柜上的手机连续振动三次，朴正洙点开屏幕，仅有的几条新闻都在谈论素贤皇后尸体在宫中后花园被人发现的消息。他鼓起勇气开始阅读，可刚读完标题，整个人就产生了眩晕感，周围的空气也随之被百合香气填满。血液在血管内流动的速度瞬间加快，炽热感从脚趾上升到头皮。接二连三的反应让朴正洙感到惊慌，几天来他被有关自己妹妹的报道搞得心神不宁，情绪上受刺激容易导致发情期不稳定，他料到这个月的发情时间会提前，可没想到来的如此突然。浓郁的香气、滚烫的肌肤断断续续地折磨着朴正洙的意志，刚刚还离不开手的羊绒被变成了最碍事的东西，他一把甩开被子，情不自禁地解开睡衣的前三颗扣子，雪白色的双肩袒露在淡黄色的床头灯灯光下，化作一块镶上金色花纹的玉。他又下意识地用手抚摸床铺的其他地方，左边的被子里空落落的，半点余温都没有留下。皇帝生日当天宫殿遭到袭击，为了保护太皇太后的安全，金希澈已经连续三天睡在太皇太后寝宫了，今晚他很可能需要自己解决发情带来的困扰。他也不责怪什么，金希澈是个负责任的人，更何况这是本职工作。可本我不像自我那样冷静，欲望更不会因为你体谅他人而退却。朴正洙的右手开始不受控制地伸进睡裤里，模仿金希澈的动作抚摸起早已挺立的分身，轻轻闭上眼睛在内心呼唤着那个他在高潮时叫喊过上百次的名字。这种欢愉是短暂的，白色的液体刚从铃口喷出，后庭就愈发湿润起来，朴正洙这才意识到一个人的力量根本不够，他干脆脱掉睡裤和内裤，将枕头夹在两腿中间。但这与真枪实弹的肉搏相比还是相差太远，他挣扎着从枕头下翻出金希澈的睡衣抱在怀中，盼望着那个人能听到召唤的声音。  
金希澈推开门的时候立刻被百合花香迷得神魂颠倒，借着不远处床头灯的光，他看到一个侧着身半裸的身影，淫靡中透着一丝难得的矜持。他压制住心中的躁动，轻手轻脚地爬上床，扳过朴正洙的肩膀，在洁白的皮肤上留下手指按过的痕迹。朴正洙惊讶地转过头，在看到金希澈的脸之后放下了悬挂着的心，耍脾气似地抓在金希澈的衣领，同时不安分地用胳膊肘蹭了蹭金希澈的胸膛。金希澈自然不会放任朴正洙的行为，他早就想把面前这朵最纯洁最妖娆的百合花吞下去了。他让朴正洙闭上眼睛，温柔地亲吻着对方的眼皮，一只手抚上对方的臀部在脊背上来回滑动。似乎觉得有些痒，朴正洙下意识地推了一下金希澈腹部，脱离了金希澈的怀抱，却又被一把抱过来。  
“在想什么？”金希澈打趣道。  
“痒……”朴正洙舔了舔嘴唇，“你不是要给太皇太后守夜吗，怎么过来了。”  
“不喜欢吗？”金希澈坏心眼地捏了一下朴正洙臀部的肉，“果然你妹妹素贤皇后的死又给你造成了困扰。说来也奇怪，我们的房间离太皇太后寝宫有一段距离，我竟然能觉察到信息素的气味。”  
“宫里百合花那么多，你也不怕找错地方。”欲望再次抬头，朴正洙主动解开金希澈带着酒味的衬衫。  
“我熟悉你的味道。你白得圣洁，红得热烈。”金希澈也渐渐无法保持理智了，他咬住朴正洙脖颈处的信息素释放的源头，一根手指也毫无预兆地探进泥泞不堪的后庭，“就是这里。你在逼我发疯。”  
“痒……嗯……真的很痒。”金希澈的手指并没有给朴正洙造成痛苦，相反他越来做享受，那是欲仙欲死的感觉，他的皮肉和骨骼全部融化掉，剩下一颗正在跳动的鲜红的心，“你若是真的想我……就快点儿……”  
金希澈当然想把眼前的人压在身下细心呵护，但或许是出于Alpha的本能，他不急于跨越立在两个人之间的最后一条界限。朴正洙是恋人，是猎物，是他独自沉睡时的幻想对象，是放荡、疯癫、丧失灵魂的性伴侣。他要仔细欣赏，每一处器官，每一处关节都不放过。后庭在体液的滋润下可以轻而易举地容下三根手指，他的手指在朴正洙体内转动，触碰着敏感薄弱的内壁，惹得朴正洙时常发出甜腻的呻吟。可这并不能完全满足他，他故意将手指留在最深处，转而翻过朴正洙的身体，让对方淡粉色的身体毫无遮掩地暴露在自己的目光下。朴正洙显得没有金希澈的兴致，他怨恨Omega的特性，总是逼得他从端庄稳重的人变成砧板上待宰割的鱼肉。他拱起膝盖，故意顶弄金希澈肿胀的下身。  
“我养的猫都没有你这么磨人。”金希澈抽出手指再插到顶端，又不满足地去亲吻朴正洙的锁骨，试图在上面印下所有证明这场欢爱的痕迹，“我算是输给你了。”  
“我原本……就劝你快点的。”朴正洙环住金希澈的腰，趁机脱掉金希澈那件碍事的衬衣。  
“知道吗，你让人舍不得侵犯。我一进入你的身体，就会想到你妹妹刚死时你无助却又无可奈何的模样。”  
“够了！”朴正洙坐起来吻上金希澈的唇，用自己的舌头咬住对方的舌头，把自己的津液灌倒到狭窄的口腔中。他感觉到龙舌兰的气味在金希澈的口腔内渐渐铺开，散去。他醉了，他不再觉得冷，“给我！”  
金希澈最害怕朴正洙主动邀约，因为朴正洙一旦如此，他就会抛弃所有原则。他把朴正洙重重地推倒在床上，在接吻上重新占据主动权，同时也迅速扯掉裤子，同朴正洙一起做了浸泡在香水中的人。弹出的欲望正好抵在时开时合的穴口出，金希澈拖住朴正洙的腰，拇指按在朴正洙的大腿根处，用力贯穿了这具令他着迷的躯体。异物在体内冲撞带来的刺激感过于强烈，朴正洙不间断地喘着粗气，他忘记了疼痛，也忘记了许久打不开的心结。他没有权力决定金希澈对自己的感情，但至少现在，金希澈封住了他心脏的缺口。  
“冷吗？”金希澈把朴正洙锁在怀中，让他的头贴住自己的颈部。他并没有立刻把埋在朴正洙体内的东西抽出来，发情期不可控的因素太多，他这样做反而可以让朴正洙心安理得地度过夜晚。  
“好多了。”朴正洙说话有气无力地，高潮的余韵尚未褪去，他难免有些疲倦，“你会一直跟今天一样，及时出现在我面前吗？”  
“怎么突然问这种问题。”金希澈亲吻了一下朴正洙的头发，他猜到他又在胡思乱想了。  
“我妹妹的死因终究有水落石出的一天，到那时，你会继续维持我们的关系吗？”心头的恐惧开始作祟，散去的凉意再度袭来。  
“正洙。”金希澈抚上对方的脸，没有开玩笑的意思，“我承认我十年前接近你是听从了太皇太后的旨意，前皇后的事情与皇帝还有太后脱不了的关系。而你是前皇后的亲哥哥，他们自然不会放过你。太皇太后爱戴前皇后，也爱戴你，派我去保护你，在情理之中，不过……”  
“什么……”  
“如果我单纯为了完成任务，不可能细心地保护你整整十年。”  
朴正洙听完这些话一时语塞，可他也十分满足。金希澈很爱说笑，但在重要的事情上永远不会说谎。  
“但我们很快就不会过这种提心吊胆的生活了。我从内阁部长的秘书申东熙那里得到消息，首相和议会很希望现在的皇帝被人取代，而且他们心中已经有了合适的人选。”  
“难道是太皇太后的长孙，现任皇帝的堂兄李赫宰吗？”  
“没错，太皇太后也认同议会的决定，但苦于没有起诉皇帝和太后的证据，所以计划搁置。不过，太后身边的侍卫金厉旭是我们的人，也是李赫宰的支持者，我相信他能搞出眉目。”  
“我妹妹从前的侍卫怎么样了。”  
“金钟云吗？他还在用艺声的身份在李赫宰身边当助理，一切安好。”  
“我始终不相信他是杀害我妹妹的真凶。”朴正洙自然地缠上金希澈的腿，“太后身边的红人，皇家百货公司CEO崔始源的大伯，最近在疯狂派人销毁十年前的资料，调查李赫宰手下的底细。有的人心里有鬼我们拦不住，只希望金钟云他……”  
“金钟云没能力搞定崔始源的大伯，但他能稳住崔始源。”  
“他们的确一直打得火热。希望崔始源是个专情的人。”  
“足够爱就足够专情，好比你我。”金希澈搂住朴正洙的脖子笑了。  
二  
栀子花的气息在污浊的环境中显得别具一格，金钟云的身影在长廊里一晃而过，崔始源急切地跟随他的步伐，向不知名的方向奔去。金钟云时而回头露出勾人的笑容，柔和的目光若隐若现，深邃的瞳孔仿佛一把利刃，刺得人失魂落魄。崔始源的思维被兴奋和恐惧两种情感控制住，他拼命地想要拉住金钟云的手腕，然后把这人间尤物牢牢地困在肩膀下。金钟云是他的囚徒，时不时会冲出他编织好的笼子。他追到长廊的尽头，金钟云刹那间失去踪影。他正四处张望，发现金钟云竟然就坐在长廊左前方的花坛边上。  
“到我这里来。一刻也不许离开。”  
金钟云留下两句话，转过身离开。崔始源清醒过来的时候，面前剩下一扇虚掩的门。他颤抖着推开那扇门，只见金钟云赤身裸体地站在房间的正中央，一条胳膊刚伸出来又缓缓地缩了回去，温柔的眼睛上多了几道色彩浓重的眼线，映在灰黑色的背景下，如同一个身材单薄的幽灵。  
“哈……”凌晨六点半，崔始源猛得从床上坐起来。他第三次梦到同样的情景，自从他得知金钟云的真实身份，对方就总是对他保持回避的态度。他应该努力猜透金钟云的真实想法，无论是怎样的方式。想到这里，他立刻掏出手机，拨通了最熟悉的号码。  
“今晚来我家可以吗？”  
“好……”  
等待的时间往往既漫长又紧迫，崔始源找借口推掉了皇家百货公司的所有应酬，坐在客厅里端详着金钟云的一只耳环。那是纯银制的，端口处镶嵌了两颗水晶，正中央的位置刻了一个浅浅的Y字母。七年前他们初次见面时，他死死盯着他的耳环看，他只记住了艺声，还不知道他的真实名字叫金钟云。门铃一响，他猜到金钟云如约而至，其实他有些意外，因为他原本以为对方会像梦里一样毫无征兆地消失，又毫无征兆地重新出现。  
“真冷清，你又故意挑你家人都不在的时候和我见面吗？”金钟云的语调异常冷漠，可那独特的烟嗓和栀子花的体香让崔始源认为他在欲拒还迎。  
“梦里。在梦里，你要我到你身边去，一刻也不离开。”崔始源缓缓逼近，双唇贴近金钟云的鼻尖，企图用炽热的吻回应他的冷言冷语。  
“梦里？不，你知道，世上有无数个我。”金钟云扭过脸，挪到门边，打算开门离开，“你如果在意我，为什么要发展偷偷摸摸的感情。即便是在梦里，我都比你主动。”  
“你去哪里！”  
“回家。”  
“留下来！！留下来……“崔始源把金钟云推倒在门上，用力咬住那片薄薄的下嘴唇，强行撬开贝齿。炽热的吻最终转变为粗暴的吻，他们残忍地交换着对彼此的爱恋，透明的液体里混着淡淡的血丝。  
性爱进行到这一步不可能中止，更何况两人都是想摘掉假面具的人。他们拥吻，他们相互拉扯着衣服，从玄关到沙发到楼梯的扶手再到卧室，金钟云整个身体挂在崔始源的腰上，全然不受控制地抓弄崔始源的头皮、脸颊和脊背。无形的挑逗让崔始源的欲望越来越膨胀，他快步移动到床前，将金钟云丢在床上，撕烂凌乱不堪的衣服后解下自己的腰带。硕大的分身在失去束缚后迅速弹了出来，夸张到连血管都清晰可见。崔始源抬起金钟云的双腿，对准粉红色的穴口直接捅到最顶端，他实在忍得太辛苦，他也不愿意顾及太多。毫无防备的侵犯把金钟云的后庭搞得生疼，他挣扎着张大双腿，希望借助肌肉的弹性适应在体内来回吞吐的硬物。他吼叫着，呻吟着。他是渴求交欢的行尸走肉。有魅力的声音是最完美的催化剂，崔始源加大抽查的力度，恨不得连体内的穴肉都带出来。柔弱的生殖器官被翻来覆去地蹂躏，金钟云痛得把指甲嵌入崔始源的皮肤里，在他的后背上留下几道带血的抓痕。指尖划过皮肤的声音格外刺耳，甚至盖过了两人欢爱时的缠绵声。崔始源想不到金钟云还如此有力气，便又按着他的肩膀硬干了几次，像是在惩罚。  
“他们……他们存在……存在一天，我就一天……不会安宁。”  
“谁？”  
“你的家人……特别是……你大伯……你大伯……还有……还有你的亲姐姐。”  
“你想怎么样？”崔始源突然停止了动作，“要我杀掉他们吗。大伯和姐姐的势力布满了宫内的各个角落，我不能轻易违背他们的命令。”  
“他们把前皇后的死推到我头上，我背负着无辜的罪名，被囚禁在密不透风的牢房里。如果不是李赫宰派人暗中救走我，我已经被你大伯的药物折磨死了！可即便如此，我也不得不隐姓埋名，以艺声的身份生活了十年……”  
说到这里，金钟云红了眼睛，他猛得翻过身，整个人骑在崔始源身上，重新开始有规律地动起来。几秒钟前的欢愉还残留在体内，被硬物撑破的内壁尚未恢复，这让金钟云有些痛苦，但他依旧攥紧拳头，尽最大的可能满足着崔始源。崔始源在七年前就标记了他，但他从来不肯放心，他要让崔始源记住只有他才配在他面前摆出如此放荡的姿势。他明白由于家庭的压力和自己身份的原因，崔始源不会公开他们的关系，也不得不在家人的要求和其他Omega约会，相亲。想到这里，金钟云下半身的动作更加肆无忌惮，他恨不得把崔始源的阳根夹断，叫他彻彻底底属于他，金钟云。分身上的耻毛随着金钟云的节奏微微抖动着，白色的液体溅出来流到崔始源的腹部，而崔始源也在同时射在金钟云的体内。精液的味道混合着栀子花香，恰到好处。  
“我管你是叫金钟云，还是艺声。反正都是你。”崔始源体贴地将金钟云拉入怀中，啄了一下他的嘴，“我大伯已经开始怀疑你的身份了，为了你的安全，我真的不敢轻举妄动。”  
“你没想过找李赫宰帮忙吗？”金钟云褪去了火热的激情，又变回温顺的模样。  
“李赫宰昨天刚和皇帝在大殿里吵了一架，他的处境恐怕……”  
“难道你忘了？申东熙说，李赫宰已经成功获得议会和首相的支持，是先皇帝和太后用不正当的手段取代了他父母的位置，他才是真正的继任者，是众望所归。”  
崔始源没有继续接话，反而理了理金钟云被打湿的额发，说了一句，“迟早我会让你光明正大地、安安心心地和我在一起。”  
三  
“洗过澡了？”李赫宰回到家中的卧室，发现李东海穿着一件半长不短的睡衣侧过身插着腰躺在床上，修长的腿与被子胡乱地交织在一起。站在门框的位置刚好可以将面前美好的景象尽收眼底。  
李东海无精打采地把手中的书扔在一边，没有理会李赫宰的询问。  
“你怎么了？”  
“听说你在首尔那几日跟皇帝闹得很不愉快，我担心你的安全。”  
“是那家伙不自量力，拿刀挑衅我。我父母被他们赶下台的时候，那家伙就是一副得意自私的表情，跟他那对儿无所不为的父母一模一样。”  
“可他毕竟劝太后恢复了你的皇族身份。”  
“他大势已去，才会想到拉拢我。当初私吞我们家族财产时可没见他这么仁慈。我父亲被废掉皇位后不久，就脑淤血发作去世了……”李赫宰顿了顿，倒在李东海旁边，揽过他的腰，“如若不是为了你，当年我处理完父亲的后事就会跟那家伙同归于尽。”  
李东海微笑着摇摇头，转过身轻轻拍打李赫宰的后背，像是在安慰情绪冲动的孩子。李赫宰总是如此，时而单纯得如同未经世事的少年，时而冷酷得看遍人性阴暗面的刽子手。  
“但现在苦尽甘来了。”李赫宰不安分的手将李东海的睡袍拉到大腿根处，“崔始源跟家人决裂，辞去皇家百货公司CEO的职位，成为了我们公司的大股东。知道这意味着什么吗？我们又多了一位重要的支持者。”  
“何时变得如此贪权了？”李东海不仅没有反抗，还用手蹭了蹭那微微隆起的部位，“别和他一样。”  
“不许你随便提那家伙！”李赫宰不怀好意地咬住李东海的喉结，金银花的味道浸透了他的口腔，冷却了他愤怒的心，原本想惩罚对方的念头也随之消失了。他对李东海的信息素向来没有抵抗力，沾满露水的金银花，和李东海本人一样纯洁、澄澈、沁人心脾。  
李东海知道自己说错了话，撒娇似地碰了一下李赫宰的嘴唇，又主动掀开睡袍，把对方的手引向秘密花园。这回不知所措的人换成了李赫宰。李东海的私密部位他触摸过舔吻过无数次，但这种被引诱的感觉他倒是头一回的体验。他的伴侣被宫中大胆而开放的环境宠过头了，他甚至怀疑把李东海从皇宫接出来是不是正确的选择。或许李东海在宫中多生活几年会给带来更多惊喜，前提是他要想办法让他避开那群色胆包天的老狐狸。金银花的香味虽然不能满足糜烂的宫廷，但是清新脱俗，引人注目。想着想着，他竟开始贪恋性器官的触感，迟迟不肯动手。李东海不耐烦了。难道李赫宰真的如此在意那句话？当然也不能怪李赫宰，有关皇帝的字眼是他们交谈的禁忌，除去政治背景，更重要的原因是皇帝曾对自己产生过情愫。怕是又吃醋了吧？李东海心里想着，不知道是该哭还是该笑。  
“你对我丧失欲望了吗？”李东海的语气里带着挑逗的意味。他趁机扒掉李赫宰的衣服，手指从腹部划到脖颈，戳在下巴的位置。  
“我向来只宠一个人。”李赫宰捏住李东海分身的顶端，扒住李东海睡袍的领口。衣服是带松紧的，所以他轻而易举地就把袖子扯到乳头正下方，“记得我们的头一次吗？你借故跑去美国，我躲在一颗枫树下，把你的上衣褪到一半，低下头亲吻你的胸脯。我的记忆里全是金银花的清香。”  
“二十岁的体验当然别具一格。”李东海转移目标，开始攻击李赫宰的耳垂，“可如今我们都三十出头了。”  
“人每过十年都会有不一样的新鲜感。你更加迷人，我也更加放纵。”李赫宰感觉到越来越多的液体汇集到李东海欲望的顶端。看着身旁的人开始眉头紧皱，他突然有了尝试新花样的念头。李东海袒露的胸膛毫无瑕疵，更惹得他去侵犯，占有。说来可笑，十三年前他就因为舔舐性感的乳头而彻底中了李东海的邪，十三年后这具身体依旧令他疯狂着迷。他被时光染上了一层玫瑰色，逼得他再度踏进情爱的泥潭里，越陷越深。他一把咬住那发红变硬的乳首，仿佛一个依恋母亲的婴儿，他甚至幻想里面会突然冒出奶水，假装享受甘甜的滋味。他不是没考虑过让李东海为他生下孩子，毕竟无论从权力还是公司发展的角度考虑，他都需要一个合法继承人。但夺回王位终究不是最明智的选择，在无法确认未来的情况下，他不希望李东海付出代价。想到这里，他将乳头咬得更紧，金银花的香气包裹了他的头颅，他像是沉浸在梦中的世界一样，忘却了时间。  
李东海可没有李赫宰的闲心，分身内的液体全部涌到顶端，可铃口却依旧被那人死死按住不放。他本能地抬起膝盖捶打李赫宰的大腿，试图强迫对方从迷醉的状态中清醒。无奈李赫宰已然猜透了他的心思，故意装作一副若无其事的样子，用指尖挑逗着伸出液体的端口。李东海瞬间耐心全无，他先是揪弄着李赫宰的头发，紧接着用力扭动李赫宰颈部的皮肉，直到留下几块红色的淤痕。这家伙果真是老手，即便十几年不住在宫里也对宫廷的那一套了如指掌，李东海承认自己被打败了。  
“让我射。”他最终选择放弃尊严，羞耻地求欢，“让我射……赫宰，求你……”  
李赫宰一听到对方服软，立刻将握住分身的手放开停止了折磨，毕竟是他最在意的人，他也不忍心弄伤他。白色的液体喷涌而出，一部分落到李东海的两腿间，一部分印在丝质的床单上。瞬间释放通常要消耗很多能量，李东海瘫软着身体，马上就要陷进柔软的床垫中。  
“别急着休息。”李赫宰俯下身，舔舐着李东海淫荡不堪的私处。灵巧的舌头十分自然地伸入嫩滑的洞口，李东海刚打算昏睡过去就被下半身传来的异样感觉惊醒，李赫宰果然没有轻易放过他，他真是低估这家伙在床上的手段了。可他毫无还手之力，李赫宰对他体内的敏感部位一清二楚，他现在就好像吃了催情药一样发出他自己都不愿意听到的浪荡的呻吟。也罢，怪就怪他十三岁便动了真情，这男人每一秒都在用新的方式追求他，他也甘愿在这男人身底下展现真性情。  
李赫宰耐心享受完后将舌头退出李东海的体内，转而握住自己分身的底端，把按捺不住的欲望抵进湿热而紧致的甬道中。Omega的身体本就容易分泌天然的润滑液，加之刚才细心的开拓，李赫宰几乎是毫不费力地把欲望顶到最深处。来回收缩的内壁增加了进攻的快感，李赫宰反反复复进出几十次才心满意足地停止，可当他想将欲望抽出的时候，却被熟悉的声音制止了。  
“别……“李东海捉住李赫宰的胳膊，坐起身紧紧地抱住他。  
“东海你？”  
“我知道你一直想要一个孩子。”李东海送出一个吻，味道是青苹果般的甜。  
“可是……”李赫宰欲言又止，他始终不肯让李东海和他一起冒险。所以尽管他们确认关系十五年，他也没有正式标记他。  
“我喜欢上你的时候根本不知道你是皇族呢。”李东海的双手放在他们交合的地方，“我们需要的是一个属于我们的孩子，管他是不是未来的继承人。就在今晚，把没有做的事情全部做完吧。”  
事已至此，李赫宰也不再有所顾虑，他把李东海推回床上，展开更加火热的攻势。喷溅在深处的液体在体内成结，李东海痛得紧紧拽住床单，可心里却无比幸福。  
“我们很快又会多一个竞争的筹码了。那家伙只有一个不被承认的私生女。”李赫宰抚摸着李东海的腹部，开玩笑地说。  
“你呀。我可不希望我的孩子卷入政治漩涡。”  
“没有人愿意卷入政治漩涡，我也是完成必须要完成的事情而已。”  
“你目前唯一没拉拢到的势力就是警卫队了吧。”  
“警卫队始终是个大难题。别看那家伙残暴不仁，他手下都对他忠心耿耿，特别是新上任的队长曺圭贤。”  
“我听希澈哥说，曺圭贤和我们的支持者金厉旭关系很亲密。”  
“哦？也许他们只是朋友。”  
“什么样的朋友，关系会像你我一样呢？”  
四  
“崔始源找到了他大伯谋害前皇后的证据，只要在皇帝登机十周年的记者会上公之于众，就可以坐实皇帝和太后指示他人蓄意谋杀的罪证。”金希澈戴着墨镜和帽子，小心翼翼地和金厉旭交谈。  
“崔始源的行动倒快。”  
“他和家人决裂的前一晚，金钟云找过他。”  
“看来感情有时候真的能够改变政治。”  
“宴会的情况如何？”  
“太后知道她跟皇帝的声誉在不断下降，这次宴请外国宾客，自然是为了挽回颜面。她今晚表现得格外殷勤，都不需要我在身旁陪笑。”  
“警卫队有没有觉察到我们的动向？”  
“除掉秋队长之后，警卫队对我们的威胁减弱了许多。至于圭贤，他不是一个能躲得过情感圈套的人。”  
金厉旭结束谈话，看了看表，发现宴会快要进入中场休息阶段，赶忙朝正殿的方向走去。  
“站住。”他走到一半的时，曺圭贤叫住了他。  
“圭贤？你不是应该护送皇帝回宫吗。”  
“我希望你回答我一个问题。”  
金厉旭隐隐感到一丝不安，曺圭贤与他讲话时都会自动带上他的名字，语气也不似现在这般生硬。  
“什么？”他故作镇定地回应。  
“秋队长的事情。”  
“秋队长？秋队长在执勤时死于意外呀。”  
“回答我！！“曺圭贤冲上去把金厉旭撞在偏殿的门上。  
“你要我回答什么！”金厉旭也有些气恼，他拼命地想挣脱曺圭贤的束缚。  
“是你做的吧……是你唆使太后做的对不对！”  
“我不过是做了应该做的事。”金厉旭重新抬起头，换了一种傲慢的眼神，“秋队长屡次阻碍我们的行动，这就是他咎由自取。”  
“宫里真正的威胁是你们！怪不得皇帝最近心神不宁，他知道有人推波助澜，暗中协助李赫宰夺取他的位置。”  
“李赫宰夺回本该属于自己的东西，天经地义。圭贤，你有些累了。”金厉旭把手抚上曺圭贤的脸颊，故意挑战他的底线。  
“在皇帝眼里他是造反者，是叛徒。你们更是一脚踏入深渊的人。”曺圭贤表面坚定，内心开始退却。他很想甩开金厉旭的手，却仿佛被什么东西控制住身体一样只盯着金厉旭的双眼看。浓烈的风信子香气又来了，金厉旭似乎会控制信息素的释放，一旦他摆出一副高高在上的模样审判他，他就能立刻把他打回原型。  
“那我也告诉你，皇帝永远不可能满足所有人，除了他自己。”金厉旭嘴角勾起，在幽暗的灯光下显得鬼魅异常，“你敢说，你就从来没有背叛过他吗？”  
妖精。妖精！妖精！！曺圭贤在心底里咒骂了无数次，他想掏出手枪打死这个恬不知耻的怪物，可在对上金厉旭的脸以后，钢铁般强硬的心瞬间化作一团浓雾，吹散在空气中。  
“你的眼睛里藏着上百颗会吃人的风信子，美得惊心动魄，毒得刻骨铭心。”  
“我望见你的手枪了。”金厉旭的手探进曺圭贤的衣衫里。冷冰冰的触感让曺圭贤打了一颤，不过他也不排斥，“杀掉我会让你一辈子都活在愧疚中，得不偿失。”  
“那我就争取得到更多。”他吻上金厉旭的唇，一脚踢开身后的房门，一步步挪到地毯上。这一吻绵长而有力，金厉旭甚至感到窒息，他又一次判断错了，他根本吊不住曺圭贤的胃口。因为曺圭贤根本不给猎物逃走的机会。  
“确定要在这种地方吗？”金厉旭拉开曺圭贤的领口，向里面吹气，“这是皇帝的储物室，难道你要在他最珍贵的画像下面行苟且之事。”  
“你故意的对不对。”曺圭贤一把拽过金厉旭的头，让他跪坐在自己面前，拿出手铐铐在金厉旭的手腕上，又顺手解开裤腰带，露出挺拔的欲望，“你明白该怎么做吧？”  
金厉旭露出挑衅的笑容，缓缓低下头，将欲望含入口中。他对这块硬物再熟悉不过了，曺圭贤在平日里不敢宣誓对他的占有权，只能在见不得光的地方彰显所谓的权威。在曺圭贤的眼中，此时的他是罪人，彻彻底底的叛国的罪人，他需要接受惩罚。或许是嫌他的动作缓慢，曺圭贤使劲拍打了他的头部，又把硬物往口腔的更深处送去。  
“唔……”金厉旭难受得用嘴唇夹了一下硬物的底端，曺圭贤没忍住射在了金厉旭嘴里，“咳咳咳……你不怕我咬断你的根吗？”  
“想想你刚才的样子。”曺圭贤捏住金厉旭的下巴，狠狠抽了他一巴掌，“你非常需要它。”  
血液涌向左脸，金厉旭被打得发懵，他还没来得及缓过神，就被曺圭贤扯掉衣服，赤身裸体地蜷缩在冰冷的地板上。风信子的气味可以把人搞得发昏，可这对性欲望被唤醒的Alpha而言丝毫不起作用。曺圭贤重新端起金厉旭的脸，风信子的影像消失了，取而代之的是写满了倔强和无助的瞳孔。他拉开金厉旭的双腿，趴在他身上操弄着这个让他爱也不是，恨也不是的人。他是皇帝最信任的警卫，掌管整个皇室的安危，可金厉旭的出现让他明白自己也是拥有七情六欲的人。皇宫不是干净的地方，连随意更换伴侣的人都不计其数，唯独他不敢公然吞下眼前的风信子。他离不开他梦寐以求的人，他厌恶他自己。炽热的液体又一次打湿了内壁，浓烈的风信子味道开始淡去，血腥味逐渐清晰。金厉旭不知何时昏了过去，整个身躯睡在血红色的地坛上，如同倒在一片血泊中。曺圭贤解开金厉旭的手腕，用舌头舔了舔摩擦造成的伤痕。音乐声散去，整个宫殿恢复清静，想必宴会已经结束了吧。皇帝今夜出乎意料地没派人寻找他，不过也好，他可以有更多的时间陪他愿意陪的人。  
“唔……”金厉旭疲惫地睁开眼，发现自己正躺在曺圭贤怀中。  
“醒了吗？”  
“不打算审问我了？”  
“我他妈舍不得。”  
“对于你来说，我可是十恶不赦杀人犯。”  
“你是魔鬼又如何？”他又脱下外套盖在金厉旭身上，“两天后就是皇帝登基十周年的发布会了，需要我做什么？”  
“我就提醒你一点，你手里有关于皇帝的几乎所有的资料，无论是好的，还是坏的。”  
“现在播报晚间新闻，昨夜本市迎来今年第一场春雨，市内气温将有所回升。”  
后记  
2019年X月X日，韩国原皇帝李X和太后被指控犯有谋杀罪、非法走私毒品罪等多项罪名，被最高法院判处死刑。议会和国民拥立原皇帝堂兄李赫宰为新皇帝。

番外：  
神童：答应好了带我出场，只提了我两次也就算了，你们居然让我拍色情片，而且拍完还他妈不给钱。  
83&源声&赫海&贤旭：你找作者说吧，都是她安排的。  
神童：作者？她还没被捶死呢（微笑.jpg）


End file.
